


hexagram

by comicali



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, F/F, Mystery, Reader Insert, Romance, a little cliche, but i doubt it, i want to build a stable relationship between the characters, it's gonna be loooong, like mabey more than 50 chapters, my first fanfiction, please be kind, the romance is going to take a while, the whole gravity falls character crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicali/pseuds/comicali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of abstaining from socializing (f/n) a 12 year old girl with an ugly attitude and socio-patic tendency's finally decided to makes friends with a certain pair of twins. However her intentions just like a coin are double sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hexagram

It was just another normal day in gravity falls the birds were singing, the man barbecuing, and the children playing. It was also the perfect day for my grandpa to force me to take Harley out for a walk, because apparently i ''needed'' to get out of my dark room and get a little bit of fresh air and sunshine because i look like a ''vampire'' or at least that's what he said, Harley is not even my dog it's his dog it's his godd(°-°) responsibility ,but then again he's always forcing me to do stuff for him like run errands and junk always when i'm busy never when i have time or when you just want to hang out with him.

I was so busy complaining to myself about how infuriating my grandpa can sometimes be I failed to noticed THE GODDAMN GOLFCART THAT JUST SO HAPPEN TO CRASH THROUGH THE GRAVITY FALLS SIGN AND ALMOST F(0A0)NG RAN OVER ME!. Had I not moved aside.

Not to mention the horrible giant gnome that look like it could be made of little er gnomes if I didn't know better I would have been pretty freaked out. Hadn't Harley gotten scared and ran away I would have had more time to investigate the strange succession of events, unfortunately if that dog ever got lost under my watch my grandpa would have a heart attack and I would have to go back to child services but this time I will have to stay there more than a few weeks.

Now if this was some kind of cartoon or fictional story of some kind which I can assure you it is definitely not since this is reality and the town of gravity falls is most definitely real this would be the cue moment to where the screen freezes and you can see my distress face as I struggle to keep up with the fast pace that Harley presents as I desperately try to catch him.

My name is (f/n) (m/n)*1 (l/n)

I currently am 12 years old I was dropped here by child services when I was 2 years old after my mother disappear in a mysterious accident her body was never found but since there was no traced of her she was declare dead, since she didn't have any family anymore both her parents were dead and she had no siblings the only person who could take care of me was her ex-boyfriends and fiancé’s father who promise her that even if she was not his soon to be daughter in law she would always have a part in his family. My "father" left her before her wedding I never knew where he went neither does gramps he doesn’t like to talk about it. I grew up here in gravity falls I have always been hyper aware to my surroundings so it was not hard to noticed that the "racoon" that wander through our garbage was actually some kind of red hair midget with the body of a horse, so finding out that gravity falls was actually fall of strange creatures the occult but most importantly mystery, at first I was baffle then I was interested, after that I was amused but soon it turn boring, for some reason everyone in town seemed to be ignorant to the true colors of this town that feign to be normal, every time I tried to explain it to the towns people they would just laugh at me and call me a, and I quote, 'silly and imaginative child' that just really hit a nerve but then again who would believe the word of a five year old. By the time I was six I started to cause havoc in town by leading dangerous creatures into town after all if I couldn't make them believe I WOULD FORCE THEM!! to believe, unfortunately they would act as if nothing had happen the next day, later on I found out that the people had been mind washed so many times they almost couldn't think, it's like they're brains had been played with so many times they were unable to control or see their surroundings. So I just proceeded to break hell lose for shits and giggles. That is until I found an intriguing secret about my mother while cleaning the attic, I wanted a bigger room and gramps said I could have the attic if I cleaned all of the junk and move it to the basement, apparently she was working with a researcher here in gravity falls before she passed away , they found a hexagram shaped necklace and blood that was confirmed to be hers in a wreckage here in the northwest of gravity falls the house was located in the woods , by the age of eight I decided to stop tormenting the towns people with monsters and focused on founding out who my mother was and what happen to her.......

So now that we know each other properly, we can let this story begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the introduction is long but common guys give it a chance I promise it'll be worth it, besides I left plenty of information out because the introduction is pretty long and I didn't want to bug you guys, just stay with me k' it'll be cool I promise.  
> *1: if you don't have a middle name please just ignore that


End file.
